smash_bros_lawl_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Falcon
Edward Falcon is the second character for Smash Bros. Lawl Spirits. Entrance: Fokker Edward Falcon jumps out his plane to stage. Normal B: Fake Stone Falcon will throw out stone and it breaks dealing to enemy 5% DMG. Idea for Irate Gamer's Plagiarism Move Irate Gamer will throw a small stone and deals only 2% DMG. Front B: Electric Punch Falcon will use Electric Punch to deal 6% DMG to enemy. Up B: Ladder Falcon will climb a ladder and jump up. Ladder can fall down,when Edward jumps up and deal to enemy 10% DMG. Down B: Glass Breaking Falcon will break glass. If enemy is near Falcon while breaking glass it will deal 10% DMG for enemy. Final Smash: Red Whirlwind Falcon will run for 20 seconds and his Power Stone comes out,then Edward turns into Red Whirlwind. Normal B: Power Missisle Red Whirlwind will target an enemy and shoots a missisle(5% DMG for enemy). Front B: Power Rocket Red Whirlwind will fly forward(10% DMG for enemy). Up B: Power Hurricane Red Whirlwind will fly upward(15% DMG for enemy near Red Whirlwind). Down B: Power Explosion Red Whirlwind will fall his bombs stage-wide and it deals Instant K.O for enemies. Note: If you'll run off the ledge,Final Smash is cancelled. Taunts Normal: says: "I feel like I'm being watched." Front: says: "Spending my life chasing someone who left me? No way!" Up and Down: (laughs) Victories and Losage Victory #1: says: "Well, I... uh... um... I love this fight and I love my job." Victory #2: says: "Ooh... I need more training... I guess... I better get down to it." Victory #3: does his kick pose Losage: feel dizzy Snake Codec Snake: Colonel,this guy is fast! Colonel: You're fighting Edward Falcon,eh Snake? Falcon made his first appearance in 1999 and since then,he's becomming a worldwide phenomenon. He's that famous. Snake: Yeah... Tell me more... What's his transformation called? Colonel: That's Power Change,Snake. Snake: So, he puts a lot of energy into Power Changing? It sounds like a good deal if you ask me. Colonel: It's not like that,Snake. Like some of the people,Falcon has the Power Stone to turn into his Powerful Forms. They get even stronger than their real forms. Their skills in combat can turn the tide of any battle. You seem to have a thing with Falcons, don't you, Snake?" Snake: "Don't remind me. First Captain Falcon and now this guy... I'm sick of Falcons now. Colonel: Careful,Snake. Edward Falcon skills aren't just for show. Trophy Description Comming Soon. Character Description Edward Falcon, known as Fokker in the Japanese version, is the main character of Power Stone. Aged 21 and weighing 160 pounds, Fokker measures 5' 11" and has a fighting style of boxing. He is the son of Pride Falcon, who is playable in Power Stone 2 after unlocking him. He is from Londo (a reference to London). When in Power Change, he is known as the Red Whirlwind. Falcon's Japanese name is a reference to the Fokker, the plane he is seen in. This was possibly removed in the English version because of the inappropriate puns that would follow. His Power Change is a similar hybrid to Iron Man. Trivia * He's the second character to be in Smash Bros. Lawl Spirits. * He's the second male character in Smash Bros. Lawl Spirits. * He's the first anime character. Congratulations Screen Comming Soon. Game Over Screen Comming Soon. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OssESGJ-OOo Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters From Round 1 Category:Heroes